1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to article holders, particularly paper and paper sign holders, electrostatically supported upon glass or similar dielectric material by electrostatic force, the holder including a pair of relatively displaceable magnets between which the paper is held by magnetic force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signs and banners, such as paper signs, are usually mounted within store windows by tape. The use of tape to support window signs is unsightly, the tape is often very difficult to remove from the glass, and there is a need for holders for paper signs and the like which does not require tape.
Electrostatic forces have been used in conjunction with display devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,119. Also, it is also known to use magnetic forces with articles and signs wherein magnets are employed to directly or indirectly support the sign, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,815,595; 4,222,489; 4,255,837; 4,475,300 and 4,703,575. However, the devices shown in these patents are expensive, somewhat difficult to use, and have not found ready commercial acceptance.
An inexpensive sign holder which is attached to a glass window or other supporting surface by a pressure sensitive adhesive is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,493. However, sign holders using adhesives have the disadvantage of being permanently affixed at a predetermined location on the window making the holder only suitable with particular sizes of signs, and where an adhesive is used to attach the holder to the glass unsightly deposits on the glass may remain after the sign holder is removed, and once the holder is used it cannot be easily reused.